White Mice
by Kagamine Rinto
Summary: After they haven't seen each other for years, Len suddenly reappears in London, expecting Oliver to attend his concert. However, Oliver isn't quite ready to forgive the blonde yet, and when Len tries to communicate with him, Oliver stubbornly refuses to have anything to do with him. Will Len be able to get through to him, or is it hopeless? Oliver x Len.
1. Chapter 1

He stared blankly at the envelope, not quite registering the sender address on it's back.

Len Kagamine? As in, the world's famous singer? What could he possibly want to say to Oliver? He didn't care for the Vocaloids at all, yet one of their band members had sent him a letter. He hadn't talked to the idol in years, and the slim time he had spent with him had started to feel more like a dream. Len probably knew tons of other, new people just as well as him, so he had no idea why he would send him a letter. Didn't he even have a boyfriend? Though, they could've broken up in the years he had been in Japan, but Oliver knew even if that had happened, he probably would've gotten a new one by now. As famous as Len was, it wouldn't be any trouble for him.

So why was he bothering to contact him now, when he hadn't before? Perhaps he was just overreacting, but the thought that Len so much as remembered who Oliver was such a small part of his past seemed ridiculous. Yet, here was proof that he hadn't.

What did he have to say to him anyway? Was it an apology? Or just a simple greeting? The second sounded more realistic to him. He couldn't see Len apologizing for what he had done to him.

Only one way to find out, though. He ripped it open, reaching into the thin white envelope, where he found a small ticked and a folded piece of white paper. The ticket had a specific date and time on it, and Oliver realized what it was for.

So that's what Len had wanted. He was inviting Oliver to his band's world tour, because it was just his luck that the Vocaloids were playing in London.

_"No way,"_ he muttered, tossing the paper on his table.

He checked inside the envelope again, ready to throw it away, leaving no trace that Len had ever been in his life once again, and he could resume the average life of an 18-year-old college student.

But, when he looked inside, there was a folded piece of white printer paper.

When he unfolded it, he could see small, neat, handwriting scrawled across the page in pen. It was similar to how he remembered Len's, but not quite right, as though it were almost forged. Oliver knew he was just being crazy, and that of course someone's handwriting would change in five years, but for some reason it still felt wrong, like it wasn't the same Len he had been best friends with, but rather the ego-bloated star who had taken his place. At least, that's what Oliver had assumed had happened to him from listing to his more popular songs.

He scanned over the paper. It wasn't exactly heartfelt, just a simple letter, asking him to _"please attend the concert._" As he reread over it again, Oliver still had no idea why Len wanted him to come in the first place. If he wanted to say he was sorry in person, it was too late.

He crumpled the paper up, tossing it towards the trash can.

Shrugging the event off, he headed to his living room to grab his work bag. He had plenty of time to make it to the store, but perhaps a walk could take his mind off all this.

It was a clear, cool day outside, perfect for a stroll through town. He could take his time, as his shift didn't start for 20 minutes.

It was a short walk, and he managed to stop thinking about Len by the time arrived at the pet store. The door chimed when he swung it open, revealing the seme-chaotic place that was practically home to him by now.

A pink haired man standing behind the register waved at him, his slightly baggy jacket falling down his arm as he did. "Hey Oliver!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Yuma," Oliver beamed at his only friend. "Did you feed the gerbils yet?"

"No, I've been to busy with this little guy," he said, motioning down to the sugar glider they had named Beady because of his large black eyes.

Oliver nodded, setting his bag down next to Yuma. He went over to the cage, scooping a cup of their food out, and immediately all the rodents scampered over to the bowl, fighting to get to it first.

He had originals taken this job to work with the birds (and of course for the money) but quickly grew fond of the other animals too. He had even taken two gerbils home, but quickly learned they made just as much of a mess as James did. Still, he loved them intensely.

"Hey Oliver!" Yuma called out. "I think your phone's ringing!"

_It has to be Len_. "It's fine!" Oliver told him, not looking up.

"Okay," Yuma shrugged, not asking, and once again the store was silent, with the exception of the squawking of the birds, the shuffling of all rodents, scratching against the glass and the hum of the aquarium filters.

He continued on, and by the time he finished feeding the frogs, it was time to go.

He went back to the counter, grabbing his bag, before leaving.

"Hey, who was calling you?" Yuma asked him, running up next to him.

Oliver shrugged. "Probably just my parents."

"Really? Why were they calling you?"

Oliver shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it," he lied casually, which is usually how he got off the topic of his parents.

"Okay then. So, anything interesting happen to you recently?"

"No" Oliver lied again. "You?"

"Oh! You remember my boyfriend, Yohioloid?" Yuma asked him, suddenly becoming overjoyed.

Oliver nodded. He hadn't met him before, but Yuma certainly talked a lot about his boyfriend, sometimes making Oliver feel envious, not on purpose of course, since his relationships never lasted more than a week or two.

"He got me tickets to that Vocaloid concert! It turns out he's actually a really huge fan of theirs! And he wanted to know if you wanted to come too, so he could finally meet you."

Oliver shook his head. "Sorry, I don't think I can take time off school for that."

"But it's on a Saturday!" Yuma protested. "Come on Oliver. It would be fun."

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel on your date or anything."

"Please?"

"I already said no!" Oliver snapped. "I don't want to go to some stupid Vocaloid concert!"

Yuma looked hurt. "Please?" he said again. "You don't have to worry about being a third wheel. I know a great guy I could set you up with-"

"I don't care. I'm not going!" Oliver repeated, walking faster to get ahead of Yuma.

"Oliver!" Yuma called out, running to catch up with him. "Sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you angry, I just wanted to know..."

"Well, thanks for the offer," Oliver said, his anger fading.

Yuma nodded. "I'm sure you can just meet Yohioloid another time anyway."

Oliver turned when he got to his apartment. "See you tomorrow," he said, waving to Yuma.

"Bye!" Yuma said, walking off.

Oliver tossed his bag on the couch when he got inside, falling on it, exhausted. After all day running around college, and then going to work, he was ready to go to sleep, and in a few minutes he was comfortably sleeping soundly, forgetting completely about the blonde musician who had caused him so much pain.

* * *

A/N Sorry, I had this story ready forever, but got too busy to put it up (I blame role-pay and fictionpress. Not to mention coming out to more people, which is always a mess). Anyway, this chapter was beta-read (what would you call that?) by Shotacon-chan. Her stories are really good, so please go check them out! Oh, and I'm working on yet another story, so don't expect me to update quickly on this one, or my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, the air was bitter outside, and Oliver was relived to be inside his apartment, even though the small space was cluttered over with his trash and dirty laundry, and despite having lived in it for a while, he still thought it didn't feel like home yet. _Oh well, at least it's warm in here._

He scanned over the page of the textbook, trying to finish the chapter, while scribbling down his half-finished assignment in his notebook. He glanced at the clock over the stove, seeing he only had a few minutes before he had to leave and meet up with Yuma.

He closed the book, sliding it in his backpack, and stepped over the cluttered mess in his living room, grabbing his coat to head outside. Yuma had arranged for them to meet at his dorm, so he could finally meet Yohioloid, and then they could go out for lunch together, and he didn't want to be late.

When he got outside, he locked the door, sliding the key in his pocket before wrapping the navy blue coat tighter around him when a chilly breeze blew through. He had to hold his hat tightly to keep it from flying off his head.

In only a few minutes, he had arrived on the campus, since, fortunately, Yuma lived close to his apartment. He climbed the stairs, opening the door to Yuma's dorm, slightly exited.

"Hey Yuma, sorry I'm late, I just-" he froze in the doorway.

A blonde boy was sitting on Yuma's bed turned to look at him, looking just as surprised as Oliver felt. In only a few moments, Oliver's shock was replaced by rage. What was Len doing here?

"Oli-"

Oliver didn't let him finish. He slammed the door shut, sprinting down the hallway, not caring if anyone was looking. _Why the hell is he here?_

He heard the door open, but didn't slow down, even when he heard Yuma call out, "Oliver! Come back!"

Yuma had tricked him! He growled, nearly tripping down the stairs in his blind fury. What had Yuma been thinking? Was he going to send Len to his apartment next? Why was he siding with the singer anyway? Len left him!

He assumed that Yuma was pursing him though the dorm, but didn't turn to check, not wanting to slow down. He just needed to get home right now, then he could pretend like all of this had never happened.

* * *

He was panting and sweating heavily when he got home, despite the cold. He was sure to lock the door behind himself, so no one could sneak in while he was so upset, especially not Yuma or Len.

The bed creaked as he fell back on it, and he curled up tightly, bringing his bandaged knee's to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as he tried to fall asleep. But it wasn't any use. He never could sleep when he was upset.

When his cell phone rang, half asleep, Oliver instinctively picked it up off his nightstand.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice sharp.

"Oliver, look, I wan-"

"LEN!" he was fully awake now, as he practically screamed in the phone. "Why're you calling met? I'm not going to your concert, and you won't be able to make me! How'd you even get my phone number?!"

"Oliver, calm down" Len told him.

Calm down? Len had abandoned him five years ago, and he wanted him to just calm down and pretend like nothing had ever happened? Like they were still friends? _No way!_

Len continued talking. "Please, just hear me out-"

_"No"_ he hissed firmly. "Is there something you don't get about what I just said? I'm not going to see you, and that final! Don't call back, because I don't want to talk to you! Got it?"

Something small and indistinguishable, almost a whimper, came from Len's side of the phone, and Oliver ended the call before Len could respond to him with words.

Sighing, Oliver fell on his bed again, pulling the blanket over himself. Perhaps he had overreacted to Len, but he comforted himself with the thought that Len deserved it. What excuse could possibly make up for Len abandoning him? Sure, they had used to be friends, but that had been a long time ago. Apparently, though, Len thought that was enough to make Oliver forgive him, and he didn't seem to understand that Oliver didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Hopefully, now he would get that, since Oliver had made that clear a few seconds ago. Hopefully, this would be the end of all the drama.

Still, his thoughts wandered while he tried to sleep, and he couldn't help but think about the first day they had met, when Len had been such a different person. Oliver didn't think he had changed much, though, at least not as much as Len had. Only his appearance, since had grown his hair out a bit and started wearing bandages to cover his scars, but he thought he was still basically the same person. He didn't know if that was for the better or worse, though.

Ever since he had been little, Oliver was always shy and antisocial. He was that one kid in class was always sat alone, and despised gym because he never got picked for the sports, since he didn't know anybody who would bother to select the worst athlete in the class. He was the one person always left standing awkwardly during partner activities and ended up working alone anyway. Not to mention he was always terrified someone would find out he was gay, and he had stayed that way until he finally met Yuma. Still, those years had been painful, and nothing changed year after year.

That's how it went for him, until eighth grade, which he assumed would be just as horrible as the rest of middle school. He heard about the aspiring singer, Len Kagamine, who had transferred to England to learn English, and since Oliver's school was known as one of the best in London, he had decided to attend it. But he didn't think much of it. He was just another transfer student, after all, it didn't really affect him.

Until Len saw him, sitting in the empty table at the corner of the cafeteria, appearing secluded and lonely while he tried to block out the screeching coming from all the kids around him and read, so he invited himself to it and sat down next to Oliver, to his great surprise.

_Why does he want to sit with me? _There was an abundance of other far more interesting kids in the cafeteria, so why did Len chose him?

"Why're you here?" he asked Len, trying to sound polite.

The boy shrugged. "Because you looked lonely" he said simply. "And nice" he added, as though that explained everything.

"Okay..." Oliver said quietly, looking at Len strangely, but if Len noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

"So what's your name?"

"O-Oliver" he stuttered, not sure why. "Your Len, right? The student from Japan?"

Len nodded. "Yep. Why're you so shy?" he questioned him randomly.

"I don't know" Oliver shrugged lightly, finding Len's questions strange."I don't really like people, I guess."

Futility, Len tried to make him talk more. "Do you sing?"

"Yeah" Oliver muttered, looking back at his book, thinking Len would just go away if he ignored him.

He didn't, though. "That's cool. Could you let me hear you sing sometime?"

Oliver shrugged again. "Sure, why not?' he murmured, slightly frustrated by now.

"Well, obviously I want to be a singer when I grow up, so, what about you?" Len kept on bringing up odd topics, but at least he was trying, unlike most people, who just ignored Oliver altogether after they talked with him for more than a few seconds, which, he supposed, was his fault.

"A vet, I guess" Oliver told him, saying the first career that came in his mind. It made sense, though since he like animals.

Len grinned. "That's cool. My friend Gumi loves animals too."

Nodding, Oliver glanced up at Len, then looked back at his book. "Great."

It wasn't exactly the best way to start a friendship, but for some reason Len was stubborn and kept on coming back to Oliver every day, getting him to talk more and more each time. Eventually, he felt comfortable around Len, and enjoyed his company. After only a week or two they were inseparable best friends That carried on for the rest of the year.

Then, on the last day of eighth grade, Oliver was waiting outside the school for Len, excitedly thinking about the summer. He turned and waved at Len, who was sprinting towards him until he noticed his upset expression.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, suddenly forgetting his excitement as dread washed over him. Len should be happy, they had the entire summer to spend together!

"It's just... I... Oliver, I have to go back to Japan."

Oliver's heart sank. After a tense moment, he managed to ask, "B-but why?"

An uncomfortable look crossed Len's face. "Erm- look, I really don't want to leave London, but there are people in Japan I need to see-"

"Like who?"

"Well, my sister, my friends, and my..." Len looked at the ground. "My boyfriend" he murmured.

"You had a boyfriend this entire time?!"Oliver growled, suddenly furious. No, he couldn't! The crush Oliver had felt growing inside him for Len suddenly disappeared in a moment._ "And you didn't tell me? Why?" _

"I'm sorry" Len apologized quickly. "But I didn't know how you felt about gay people..." he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Oliver. "Anyway, I promise I'll call you the moment I get back in Japan, alright?"

"Wait, your leaving now?" Oliver glanced down at the paper, that had Len's phone number scrawled on it.

Len nodded. "I'm sorry, okay? I know I should've told you sooner, but..." he sighed. "I'm just-"

"You didn't think you could tell me?' Oliver glared at him, ripping the paper in half. "You don't trust me that much?"

"Oliver, of course not-"

"_Sure"_ Oliver turned around, running off, leaving Len was frozen in place. To Oliver's relief, Len didn't chase after him.

_I don't need him. _ He repeated the phrase over and over, the entire run home.

Now, five years later, that same phrase came to mind. Of course he didn't need Len, He never did, and he most certainly never will. If Len couldn't even bother to tell him that he had a boyfriend, or when he was leaving Britain forever, he didn't deserve Oliver's forgiveness. He definitely didn't deserve it since after he left, Oliver went back to the lonely and shy boy he had been before, only truly opening up to Yuma, who he hardly saw anymore.

So now, after all these years, Len decides to come back? Oliver groaned again, wanting to stop thinking about the blonde. It was too late for forgiveness, anyway. He wasn't going to that Vocaloid concert, and neither Len or Yuma could make him. He got up, heading to the kitchen.

He was just over thinking this. If he just ignored this entire event, it would all blow over, and Len would travel back to Japan again, leaving Oliver in peace. Well, as close to peace as he could get here.

He gulped down a glass of water, ignoring the door when somebody knocked heavily on it. They eventually gave up and left, and Oliver assumed it had been Yuma.

He went back to his bed, managing to fall asleep this time.

* * *

**A/N Dear glob I hate writers block. This chapter took my forever to finish, and it still turned out horrible. Sorry about the late update, too. I just couldn't write anything worth reading lately (this lousy chapter included). Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter better and have it up sooner. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you want this?" Oliver asked, holding up a light-weight box that was full of Yuma's clothes.

Yuma shrugged at him, not looking up from the mess in the back of his car. "Put it in the garage, I guess. I'll get to it later."

Oliver nodded, carrying the box and setting it down, before looking back at Yuma, who had finally finished cleaning up some potted plant that had tipped while he was driving.

"So how long have you two been going out again?" he asked him, going to the car to grab another box. Yuma and Yohioloid had obviously been dating long enough for Yuma to feel comfortable moving in his place, but Oliver didn't know exactly how long they had been together.

"Next week's our two year anniversary" Yuma told him, grinning brightly.

"So what're you going to do for him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuma looked up at Oliver from his box. "We're going to the Vocaloid concert, of course!"

Oliver sighed slightly. Ever since the incident with Len a few days ago, he had been trying to forget the band, but Yuma just had to bring it up once again, not to mention the advertisements everywhere made it nearly impossible to pretend Len was back in Japan, not London. "Well, I hope you two have fun, then."

"You can still come, if you want, you know. I still don't have any idea why you hate Len so much, or why he's trying so hard to reach you, but he seemed really sorry when he came to me…"

Oliver looked surprised. "You mean Len didn't tell you what happened when he contacted you?" Yuma shook his head, making the blonde sigh softly. Just great.

"To make it short, when I knew him, in the seventh grade he left me. Just disappeared on the last day of school, and he never contacted me again after that" Oliver frowned heavily. "I didn't have any other friends than him, too." He didn't add that he had developed a small crush on Len, since it didn't matter now. He was over it. Besides, it wasn't anything more than a stupid middle-school crush, which was only more doomed by the fact Len was a world-famous singer who certainly would forget all about him again when he traveled back to Japan.

"Oliver, that was five years ago. I'm sure he's changed since then-"

"How?!" Oliver's temper and voice rose when Yuma tried defending Len. "He's a million dollars richer? He wrote a thousand songs where he's a dirty cheater? He's changed for sure, but not for the better!"

He blinked, realizing he had been screaming at Yuma, who looked shocked, since Oliver rarely got angry, and even when he did, he would fume quietly, not rage like this.

"S-sorry" Oliver said quickly. "I-I don't know what came over me… I just… he's…"

"It's alright" Yuma assured him as Oliver struggled for words. "You're frustrated, I know. It can't be easy…" he shook his head. "It wasn't right of Len to do that to you, but you don't know his side of the story." Yuma sighed softly, before adding. "And you never will, unless you talk to him."

"I guess so…" Oliver looked at the ground, embarrassed for his sudden outburst. "Do you still want me to come to the concert?"

Yuma nodded. "Of course. It would be good for you to get out of your house and see other people. You don't have to see Len if you don't want to. I'll tell him for you, and I'm sure he'll understand."

Oliver grinned at him. "Okay then, sounds good!"

"You still want me to call up Nero for a date?"

Oliver nodded. "Sure, why not?" he said, remembering Yuma's previous offer to get him a date for the concert. He hadn't been paying much attention then, since he had been furious at Yuma for suggesting he go see Len, which he also regretted now, since Yuma had no way of knowing what Len had done to him. Hopefully Nero would be better than Yuma's previous date's, who had always ended up leaving Oliver after only the first one or two times they met up. He supposed that meant he should give up his faith in Yuma and his skill in picking good dates, but it couldn't hurt to trust him this one last time, could it? And, he had found Yohio, who seemed to be the perfect boyfriend, from the way Yuma talked about him.

"Great! You'll love him, I'm sure!" Yuma said happily, unnerving Oliver slightly. He always said that before a date, and Oliver never did. He just shrugged it off after a moment, though. It was nothing, he was just being reluctant. Really, it was just as much his fault the dates never worked out as it was Yuma's, if not more, though they probably just weren't the right people for him. Besides, as long as he got Oliver's mind off Len, he didn't mind his personality too much. As long as Nero wasn't a complete jerk, that is.

"See you tomorrow, then!" Yuma told Oliver, taking the last box in the garage.

"Okay" Oliver nodded. "Oh! Before I leave, when can I meet Nero?" he wanted to at least talk to him before the actual concert.

"I'll call him up later. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you sometime this week" Yuma told him, looking overjoyed that Oliver had agreed.

"Great then. See you tomorrow" Oliver waved slightly at Yuma, before hoping on his bike and riding off, feeling better already. He couldn't let Len hurt him anymore. He grinned at the thought. This would be perfect. He would get over Len, and what better way to do that than falling in love with someone else? Len had done that to him, after all when he had gotten a boyfriend, and though they had broken up, or so Oliver heard, it still showed Len never had loved him back.

He wondered a bit more what Nero would be like, before shrugging it off. It didn't matter much, he thought, heading into his apartment. He had schoolwork to do before then, anyway, if he wanted to have enough free time to spend all night at a concert.

He grinned at James. "Hey buddy" he said quietly, taking him out of his cage, and resting the bird on his finger. "How're you?"

James just chirped, making Oliver smile brighter. _"It must be easy being a bird. No worries" _he murmured, setting the goldfinch lose in his room as he started his homework, trusting James enough not to get in trouble while he worked, not paying him much attention.

Eventually, he finished, putting James back in his cage before he crawled in bed, setting his alarm for 6:00, since he was going to college tomorrow, before he curled up, a small smile sneaking on his lips when he thought about the concert, and his date. For once he anticipated the event instead of just trying to block it from his mind. He would've had very different dreams if he had known what was actually going to happen, though.

* * *

**A/N This is way later than I meant to have this chapter out! Please forgive me! My computer crashed, and I lost this chapter, which is why it's so short and awful now, and nothing really happens. Oh, and it's my birthday! XD Bye!**


End file.
